


救赎第三部 第10章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 润玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部 第10章

第10章 

　　襟扣在指下一颗颗旋开，比雪还白，比玉还莹润的肌肤一点一点露了出来。外袍沿着身体滑落，在脚下虚虚拢成一团。

　　他踏过一地衣衫走到床前，宽大的衣摆如水般铺撒在床沿。

　　见端王站着不动，狭长的凤眼微微一挑，淡淡的道:“难道还要我教你怎么做吗？”

　　润璋一笑，走到他身后环住他的肩，附在他耳边呢喃，“我来。” 手掌顺着身侧慢慢滑落腰间，似要让润凰看清他的动作，极慢极慢的拉开腰带，手指从敞开的衣衫缝隙中潜了进去。

　　润凰呼吸一顿，本能的压住他的手掌，犹豫了一下，又慢慢放开。“也罢，今晚便如了你的意。”他侧头盯着端王的眼，一字一顿的道：“记住，只有今晚。”

　　一阵天旋地转，背脊重重撞在床板上。他抬起下巴，傲然回望端王。

　　润璋压着他的手腕，将他困在身下的一方天地里。发丝垂落，形成一道天然的屏障，只些微光亮从发丝缝隙中透进来。光影在他脸上交错，越平静，越诡谲，越让人心惊。

　　“不只今晚。”他盯着凤凰，慢慢俯下身，“你会求我的，我保证。”

　　在唇瓣相触的那一刻，润凰偏过了头。他顿了一下，依旧吻了上去，在那汩汩跳动的脉搏上用力咬了一口。

　　润凰痛得倒抽一口冷气，讽道：“堂堂端王竟然也学会咬人了。”

　　“本王会的可不只这些。”

　　身上一凉，中衣被彻底敞开。他赞叹的，痴迷的端详着这具身躯，终于忍不住覆了上去。用唇，用舌，用手，在这具完美的，充满了男性力道的身躯上留下自己的痕迹。

　　温热的舌一路往下，在小腹流连不去。

　　润凰身子一僵，手指用力攥住身下被褥。他虽风流，却从未有过这种被人亵玩的经历。若不是记着承诺，早一剑把身上之人捅个透心凉了。

　　但忍耐终究是有限度的，当润璋的手握住他腿间那根绵软的玉柱时，他终于忍不住了。“要做就做，别弄这些婆婆妈妈的手段。”他握住男人的手腕，不让他再进一步。

　　润璋一根根掰开他手指，“是你说的，今晚要让本王如意。”

　　凤凰深吸一口气，将手重新放回床上。

　　只要不听不看，将自己当成死人，便能什么都不在乎了吧！但他还是太高估自己，也太低估润璋的手段了。

　　拢着那处的手指像被人施了妖法，他的身体变得越来越绵软，心跳也变得越来越剧烈。一股股火焰不停从下腹涌出，僵硬的双腿忍不住分得更开，腰部向上拱起，诚实的向男人索取更大的快乐。

　　不知是谁的呻吟，甜腻如蜜糖，和着那隐约发出的水泽之声，让他听得双颊滚烫。

　　“再叫大声一点。”男人咬着他的腿侧细嫩的皮肉，蛊惑着，“凤凰儿叫得真好听。”

　　竟是他的声音……

　　润凰惊了一下，但很快又被男人扯进欲望之中。

　　他的腿根抖得越来越剧烈，足跟难耐的蹬着被褥。终于颈脖向后弯出一个优美的弧度，在一声压抑的呻吟中，射出了一股浓稠的欲液。

　　“如何？”润璋俯下身，彼此唇瓣似触未触。红艳艳的舌轻轻一勾，便将那点溅到唇边的白浊舔了进去。

　　润凰还没回神，只见眼前一黑，男人的唇已覆了上来。

　　炙热的吻犹如狂风暴雨，无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角流下。他发出模糊的呜咽，手掌抵在男人胸口，但刚刚达到高潮的他虚软无力，只能任由男人蹂躏着他的唇舌。

　　他的唇被吻得滚烫刺痛，眸中盈满水汽，长睫颤动间魅得令人惊心动魄。

　　忽然手指触到一个冰凉的物体，“这是什么？”

　　“你闻。”润璋很爽快，将那瓷瓶递到他面前。

　　他慢慢接了过来，一边谨慎的盯着男人，一边将瓶子放到鼻下轻嗅。

　　很快就辨出那是什么，眉尖一蹙，眸中已带了怒色。“催情散？”

　　润璋轻笑，“凤凰儿的第一次，本王自然要尽心竭力，让你少受苦楚。”

　　他冷笑一声，将瓷瓶连同里面的药丸捏得粉碎。手掌一张，粉末从指缝间簌簌而下。 “本王说过，别将那些下三滥的手段用在我身上。”顿了一下，傲慢的道：“你若不行，就滚下本王的床。”

　　“好。”润璋咬牙低笑，“那皇兄就让你记住，今晚你是在谁身下俯首称臣。”

　　用力分开他的双腿，将那昂扬的，早已蓄势待发的火柱压进双臀，在那狭窄的窄缝里上下挪动。

　　润凰双目紧闭，抓住被褥的手指用力得发白。他不惧死亡，不惧伤痛，但此刻那根滚烫的坚硬的物体犹如在暗夜中窥伺的兽，它的獠牙在滴着涎液，随时会扑上来撕裂他的身体。

　　蜜穴惧怕的瑟缩着，无助的被那火柱压了进去。

　　穴口微微向内凹陷，他绷紧身体，无声的抵抗。

　　男人笑了笑，手掌滑到他腿根，毫不怜惜的用力分开。就在这一刻，那跟巨物狠狠的破开了他身体，撑开紧致的内壁，贯穿到尽头。

　　他痛得叫不出声，全身肌肉隆起优美的曲线，双眼无神的盯着帐顶的花纹。

　　那根巨物抵住尽头的媚肉，筋脉压着紧致的花壁，突突的跳动着。

　　男人压低身体，连带的那根深深埋在他体内的巨物也往前冲了寸许。

　　“唔……”他狠狠瞪着男人，将下唇咬出血来。

　　然后他听到了那声恶鬼般的低语，“记住，本王是你的第一个男人。”

　　这是一场男人间的征服和掠夺。

　　润凰觉得自己就像被一柄大铡刀从中间剖成了两半，股间不停有粘稠的液体淌下，鼻端闻到了浓烈的血腥味。

　　他恨透了被人支配的无力感，但不可否认，他的身体却因为这种暴力的征服而渐渐兴奋起来。他的双臂攀上男人的肩膀，在光滑的肌肤上挠出道道血痕。

　　男人的喘息越来越粗重，他扣住凤凰的腰，用几乎将他捅穿的力道，一下一下凿到深处。

　　“本王的手段如何？”用力分开凤凰的臀瓣，恨不得将两个沉重的囊袋也挤进温暖的蜜穴里。那里面湿润，滚烫，是他做梦都无法想象的美妙。 他知道凤凰已经情动，那柔软的花壁甚至在讨好的夹着他。而那尽头的媚肉，更是让所有男人无法拒绝的所在。

　　一股股春潮不停从那处涌出，浇在他敏感的顶端，若不是素来自持，此刻他已忍耐不住泄了出来。

　　“你的太子哥哥……”他喘了两口气，艰难的道：“可知你的身体如此美妙？”

　　润凰猛的睁开双眼，一掌掴上他的脸，“再让我听到这句话，本王杀了你。”

　　他抚了抚红肿的脸颊，反倒笑了，“甚好，本王是你的第一个男人，也是唯一一个男人。” 说完这句话，便将凤凰的双腿抬到肩上，扣住他的臀大力攻伐。巨大的火柱在他狭窄的蜜穴里插入拔出，间或带出几丝淫液，搅得股间一片泥泞。

　　他热切的吮着凤凰的乳尖，似要吸出乳汁般贪婪残酷。在暴虐的情事下，凤凰雪白的身上布满了吻痕咬痕，青青紫紫惨不忍睹。

　　台上烛火晃了晃，终于燃尽最后一缕光明。

　　而他也再也抵挡不住凤凰情动之下的夹缩，终于将积攒的精液悉数射进了被他肏肿的花穴内。他俯身压住男人，发出一声满足的长叹。

　　射过精的阳物还塞在滚烫而潮湿的花壁里，硕大的顶端依然堵住殷红的穴口，舍不得离开。

　　“出去。”润凰的声音里还透着浓浓的，尚未消散的情潮，眸光却已渐渐冷了下来。

　　“凤凰儿真是无情。”润璋正要亲亲他的脸颊，胸口一痛，已被他一掌推下床来。

　　“你该走了。”润凰侧身而握，以手支颐，慵懒的看着他。

　　润璋从床下爬起，扯过衣衫当着他的面慢条斯理的穿好。“是本王借兵给你除了齐王，救了你的太子哥哥，你就是这么对待救命恩人的？”

　　润凰冷笑，“不过是借刀杀人而已，何必说得这么动听？”

　　“借刀？”润璋笑得颇具深意，“借谁的刀？”

　　“借我的刀。”润凰凤眼微眯，眸中波光流转，“杀兄的罪名我来背，抗旨的罪名我来扛。端王，你的手始终是干净的。”

　　“我的图谋并未瞒过你，但聪颖如你明知结局，却仍入了我的彀。”端王起身离开，似真似假，悠悠抛下一句，“为了太子你竟能做到这地步，真让本王妒忌。”

　　润凰冷哼一声，披衣而起。

　　“燎原。”

　　“殿下。”燎原君从门外快步进来。

　　润凰用银针挑着烛心，慢慢的道：“端王尚未走远，你带几个人去给他点教训。”

　　


End file.
